


Tales of Chivalry and Valour

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: The young Prince Lachlan of Camelot, looks forward to his Uncle Merlin's tales at bedtime. Which legendary story would he tell him tonight? Merlin decides Lachlan's father needs a lesson handing out....





	Tales of Chivalry and Valour

It was early in the night when Merlin dropped by Lachlan. The young boy had just had his bath and was getting ready for bed. The court sorcerer laughed to himself, as he watched him practicing swinging an imaginary sword about. Lachlan maybe still young but he already had Arthur's naturally competitive edge about him. From the moment he was able to move around he was into everything. Merlin being his godfather, always made sure he made time for the youngster, despite his new duties.

He coughed to get the young warrior's attention. The boy grinned happily and then a sterner look appeared on his face, as he made his way over to where Merlin stood waving his sword under the court sorcerer's nose.

"Stand guard!" Lachlan shouted.

Merlin stuck his hands up, "Please sir take pity on me." Merlin begged, always happy to play the part with the young Prince.

"You must give me all your money." Lachlan replied, trying to look aggressive, screwing his face up appropriately.

"But I don't have much money." Merlin whined, looking as scared as he could.

"In that case I must kill you!" the youngster went in for the kill. But Merlin magically swerved out of his way, much to the young Prince's surprise. His face scrunched up as his sword flew into the space that Merlin had once filled, and he frowned as he quickly turned the other way and prepared another charge.

Merlin laughed at Lachlan's reaction already he could see the child's quick frustration not unlike his father, when something didn't go his way. "But there is something I could do." Merlin bargained, trying to look as crafty as he could. He could sense Lachlan was being pulled in, as he came over to him his eyes wide with wonder.

"Are you going to tell me a story?" Lachlan yelled, excitement radiating from his face.

"Damn you've guessed!" Merlin said, dropping his hand theatrically.

By now Lachlan was running around Merlin in circles of excitement.

"Okay little one, you are making me dizzy." Merlin laughed, picking up the young Prince. "Let's put you into bed, and I will tell you a special tale tonight."

For once Lachlan climbed into bed quite happily, sliding his legs slowly down the bed, Merlin gently pushed the sheet over his legs, and encouraged him to lie back. He propped the boy's head up so he could watch Merlin. The warlock loved seeing the natural excitement of the Prince as he followed Merlin's tales.

"Is this about you and father again?" Lachlan asked, his eyes shining.

Merlin smiled at the boy. "Well I promised you a special tale tonight, and this one is. This is not just about your father and I, but also your mother."

Lachlan sat up, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd just been told. "My mother? She went on quests with you and my father?"

"She did this particular time yes. Let me start in the beginning." Merlin smiled. He knew by now he had grabbed the boy's attention, and slowly he played him in. "We had word from a friend in the north that there was an ogre in the Northern Lands. Those lands are so wild, and remote, they are also the stuff of legends. Many magical creatures made their home there, including in the older days the Dragons."

"Oh Dragons, I would love to see a Dragon!" Lachlan breathed, mightily impressed all of a sudden.

"Maybe one day you will." Merlin smiled, elusively. "Now back to the story. We were told to go to a forest up in the Northern Lands. This forest had been huge in its day, but it was said that this ogre had put a curse on the forest, and that nothing could live there anymore. When we arrived all was silent, no birds sang, no insects buzzed, everything even the trees seemed dead. When the cold wind blew around us no branch on any tree moved or swayed. It seemed as if everything everywhere was paralysed."

"What did you do?" the youngster asked, spellbound.

"First of all we had track the ogre down. We had heard he lived by a magical brook on the outskirts of the forest. So we walked for miles through the forest, even though by now the first signs of darkness was beginning to show. After many miles, say nothing about sore feet." Merlin grimaced, making Lachlan giggle. "We decided to give in for the night. Luckily we came upon a cave that we could shelter in it was one of the coldest nights I have ever lived through."

"What even colder than last winter?" Lachlan demanded, not prepared to believe it.

"Oh much colder than that, we were not sleeping in a warm castle after all. Despite the cold though your mother and I fell asleep straight away, until about dawn when outside we heard a mighty roar. We dashed outside to find your father battling with this huge creature. It was the ogre, he had the biggest head I have ever seen in my life. He also fought really impressively, cutting up your father a couple of times!"

"Getting the better of my father, I don't think so." Lachlan said, making Merlin almost giggle at the outrage on the young boy's face.

"Oh yes even your father, I don't think he has ever been so afraid before or since. The ogre was so fast, I desperately tried to stun him with a spell I had, but just as I was about to say the last few words, I noticed this arrow flying through the sky, at a great speed. Unknown to your father and I, your clever mother had climbed into one of the trees behind the ogre and fired from her crossbow, catching the ogre in the back."

"My mother can use a crossbow." Lachlan said, in a very excited tone.

Merlin nodded. "At the same time your father managed to stick his sword in the ogre, between that sword and the arrow, and my bit of magic the ogre fell over, with an incredible thud. The amazing thing was the moment he fell to the floor, life suddenly burst out into the forest. What before had been quiet, was now full of bird song and insects wailing into the daylight, it was a really beautiful experience. It was like the first day you remember as a child, when everything seems wonderful and new."

"But, but," Prince Lachlan demanded, not impressed by beautiful images, he only wanted to know the important fact. "Who killed the orgre? Father, mother or you?"

Merlin paused for a second as if considering something. "Well Lachlan, if you speak to your father, he will assure you that he was the one who killed that mighty ogre. But between you and me I think on this occasion it was your mother than did it. But let's keep that our little secret should we?" Merlin smiled, knowing that the little boy would go to his father straight away and say it. All of a sudden he was looking forward to tomorrow.

"Now come on Lachlan let's settle you down for the night." Merlin said, helping the boy to lie down and making him comfortable. He kissed his godson on the top of the head. "Sweet dreams, and remember it's a secret." Merlin whispered, giving him a wink.

"Good night." The boy replied sleepily, a drowsy look on his face as he waved to Merlin.

The next day Merlin was collecting some papers from Arthur's room, Gwen was quietly sewing in the corner, the silence was suddenly interrupted as Arthur arrived in from his practice.

"I want a word with you Merlin." Arthur said, a grimace on his face. "What have you been telling my son?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Merlin replied innocently.

"Oh yes you do. Filling his head with notions that I did not kill the biggest creature we've ever faced."

"Ah that was supposed to be a secret." Merlin replied, in a tragic tone, making Gwen titter.

"He is now going around telling all the Knights about the time I was beaten by my –"

"By your what Arthur?" Gwen asked innocently, stopping Arthur in this tracks.

Arthur turned around to face Gwen, a look of embarrassment on his face, as if he didn't quite know how to proceed. He decided to be diplomatic and just laughed, making sure he gave a quick glare in Merlin's direction.

"I have you know Arthur Pendragon I was helping my father build and restore crossbows long before you refined your skills with them." Gwen said, shooting a glance over to her grimacing husband.

"Yes. Of course my dear." Arthur agreed, suddenly becoming interested in a stone in his shoe.

Merlin made for the door his arms full of scrolls, having managed to set up his friend quite nicely, he was just about to leave when a thought occurred to him. He turned to Gwen suspiciously. "Hang on a minute Gwen, how did you know what Lachlan said?" he demanded, his eyes brows raised.

Suddenly Gwen was the one looking embarrassed, and making herself busy so she didn't have to stare at Merlin's face.

"Where you listening in again by any chance?" Merlin asked, sighing away.

There was a pause before she answered."I may have slipped by." Gwen admitted, avoiding her husband or Merlin's glances. "I just wanted to check Lachlan was in bed!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "The pair of you are getting as bad as one another. Next time I tell your son a story, you can bet your life I'll be the one taking the glory!" With that he closed the door with a bang, laughing to himself as he could hear Arthur and Gwen going at each other over who was the less embarrassing. Merlin grinned to himself as he walked towards his chambers, some days were just a delight he thought to himself.


End file.
